The invention relates generally to electrical cabinets adapted to store, or house, electrical components, and, more particularly to electrical components used in data storage and transfer systems.
As is known in the art, electrical cabinets are used to store, or house, a variety electrical components such as printed circuit boards, batteries, cables, data servers, laptop computers, and other processing units. The electrical cabinets allow the components within the cabinet to be interconnected and also allow the internal components to be connected to components external to the cabinets. The cabinets typically have an access door and a number of compartments to store the various components. A remote workstation or laptop computer may be provided at the cabinet to assist with on-site repair or other functions. In addition, the individual components within the cabinet may be replaced or removed to a different location for repair.
The access door of the cabinet may house the workstation, or an operator may need to work within the cabinet. In either case, the access door may be unstable because it is not fixed in a locked position. Thus, the door may swing and interfere with work within the cabinet. In addition, the unsecured door may cause difficulty in operating a laptop computer or other devices provided at the workstation.